


You Got This!

by CabbageLord



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XV, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/M, Lightisdays2k, Takes place before the events of xv, ignis does too but he is more concerned about the tomatoes, lightis, lightisdays, my boy prompto knows whats good, nokurai, so does gladio tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabbageLord/pseuds/CabbageLord
Summary: Prompto and Gladiolus give Noctis the courage he needs to ask out Lightning. It all goes well to be honest.(centered around the lightning returns game, also adding the chocobros, who get transported to the dying world to help Lightning during the final days.)





	You Got This!

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the lightisdays2k event!! I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Bit of backstory, the boy's are transported to Lightning's world in order to help her out with saving souls for the new world. During that time, Noctis just so happened to catch some feelings for a certain pink haired savior, and Prompto and Gladio are not gonna let their boy slide like this.

 

"No, Prompto, you know I can't." Noctis groans, dropping his into his hands. After a busy morning taking care of some monsters and being able to defeat another Last One, the crew decided to rent a room in the inn over in the area that resided in the Augur's Quarter. A night of rest was much appreciated, especially after the day they had. Noctis thought so at least. While he and Prompto and Gladio stayed behind, both Ignis and Lightning had left to take care of business. Though it wasn't really business in Iggy's case, he was just out buying some ingredients to prepare dinner for them. While the kitchen in the room they rented was small, it was a kitchen nontheless, and Ignis was going to make good use of it. Lightning on the other hand, well they didn't really know what she was doing, she left without telling them where to. But hey, they weren't going to pry.

Taking his chance, however, Prompto decided it was high time to pump up his good ol pal Noctis into finally asking her out. Noctis didn't think it was such a good idea.

"According to Light, we have only three more days until the final day. You honestly think we should spend our time going on a date?" Prompto, leaning back against the pillows of one of the beds, clicked his tongue and pointed his finger at the Prince.

"Bingo. Come on Noct, you even said it yourself. You have feelings for Light, so you might as well spend some personal time with her while you still can." sitting up, he wraps his arm around a surprised Noctis' neck.

"Imagine it my friend," Prompto starts, waving his friend in a grand fashion, "you and Light, eating a nice steak in the Banquet of the Lord, watching the fireworks. She would be wearing that dress she wore when she busted into Snow's palace, and you would be wearing..." he pauses, looking down at what Noctis was wearing. They didn't really have an extra pair of clothes like that for the occasion.

"Okay, scratch that." Noctis groans once more, ducking out of the blondes reach.

"No way dude. Lightning isn't even into that kind of stuff."

 

"What stuff?"

 

Turning their heads, Noctis and Prompto see Gladiolus walking out of the bathroom, toweling his hair dry. Prompto grins, jabbing his thumb in the direction of the Prince.

"I'm trying to get Noctis to ask out Lightning. Little lover boy here doesn't want to though."

"Oho~?" Gladiolus responds with a toothy smile of his own, sitting on one of the other beds in the room.

"Is Prince Noctis embarrassed that he'll get rejected by our lovely pink haired friend?"

"That's not it!" Noctis quickly objects. Though now that it was brought up, now Noctis feels like that may be the case too. Eos, what were they, teenage girls??

"Then? What's the problem? According to Lightning and Ignis, we've taken care of all of our main objectives. Lightning knows what she has to do on the final day, and we'll be there to help her. " Gladiolus shrugs, dropping his towel from his head, instead letting it hang around his neck.

"Of course, that doesn't mean our work is done. There's still people who's souls need saving, but now, it's fine to take a break every now and then."

He had a point there. Noctis is silent for a long moment before he lets out a long exhale, shoulders slumped.

"What if she says no?"

 

"Aha! So you were worried about being rejected!"

 

"Well now I am since you brought it up!"

 

"Well, if she rejects you, just know that we still love you Noct!"

 

"Not helping Prompto!"

Prompto stands from the bed, slamming the bottom of his left fist into his right palm.

"Alright, it's settled then. Noctis, go out there and find your girl! And when you do, treat her to a good time. " Noctis sighs, pushing himself up from where he sat on the edge of the bed he and Prompto were conversing on.

"Okay...okay, I can do this."

 

"You can do this!"

 

"I can do this!"

 

"You're Prince Noctis, certified woman slayer!"

 

"No I am not!" Noctis replied just as enthusiastically, bouncing up and down before shaking away his jitters. He can do this! He can!

"Go get her Noct!" Prompto cheers, pointing forward to the front door of the room. Immediately, Noctis takes off, only one goal in mind. Finding Lightning, and spending some quality time with her. Wait, was that two goals?

As soon as Noctis opens the front door, he pauses, surprise evident on his face when he sees an equally surprised Ignis standing right outside, his hand outstretched to open the door, a basket filled with groceries hanging from his elbow. Ignis is quick in composing himself however, dropping his hand to his side.

"Noctis," he starts, pushing past the younger male to get inside, "may I ask what you're doing?"

"He was just about to go find Lightning so he can take her out on a date!" Gladiolus chirps, standing from the bed so he can examine the knick knacks that rested in the shelves beside the bathroom.

"Is that so?" Ignis sighs, walking into the kitchen to place the basket of groceries on the counter.

"That's too bad. I was going to try out a new recipe a nice man in Hawker's Row had suggested to me. Shame you're going to miss it." nevertheless, he waves his hand, allowing Noctis to leave.

"Fine. I suppose it's high time for you to spend some more time with her anyways. " Noctis nods, preparing to leave, but he pauses, turning to look back at his royal advisor.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Lightning is, would you?"

Ignis lifts his hand, putting two fingers to his ear.

"Hope?"

The com in his ear beeped, and no less than a moment later, little Hope's voice could be heard.

" _She's over at the Slaughterhouse. She was busy trying to win something. She should be done right about now_." a second passes before the young boy continues. " _Taking the steps by the tent in the Cactuar Plaza will get you there quick_."

Noctis thanks him before he was on his way, leaving their room and going downstairs, across the lobby, and finally going outside. Even though it was already dark out, the numerous lights outside was enough to light up everything around him. He would have no problem seeing whatsoever.

Following Hope's instruction, Noctis heads to the Cactuar Plaza, continuing to go straight until he reached the steps leading to the Slaughterhouse. As soon as he got to the top, he looks ahead, past the line of small shops, and sees a familiar head of pink turning the corner, coming towards him.

"Light!" the prince calls, jogging over to meet her in the middle. Lightning stops walking, eyebrows raised when seeing her companion making his way towards her.

"Noctis? What's up?" she asks. Noctis reaches up, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Nothing much, you know, same old same old." he responds with a chuckle. Dropping his hand, he motions his head forward towards the direction of the Slaughterhouse.

"Why were you fighting? Was there something you wanted?" the usual prizes consisted of the regular medals to sell, and recovery items for battle. As far as Noctis knew, Lightning was already stocked up on those.

"Something like that." the pinkette responds, and then she raises her hand. It was then Noctis realized she was holding something. A firework. Why would Lightning want that? He must have been making a face, because Lightning begins to explain.

"It's not for me." she says, dropping her hand back to her side, firework fading away into her inventory.

"Prompto seemed bummed last time when we ran out of fireworks. I guess he wanted to try launching one." she shrugs and begins to walk ahead, down the steps Noctis just came from.

"So I bought a couple and then won one more for good measure."

True, Prompto was a bit bummed that he wasn't able to fire any, but that was a few days ago. He's already forgotten about it. Still, Lightning remembered and made it her mission to find him some. That...was really sweet.

"That's great! Prompto's gonna be so stoked that you got those for him!" Noctis can already imagine it. The giddy grin on the blondes face as he wraps an uncomfortable Lightning up in a hug.

As he began to follow Light back through the Cactuar Plaza, he realized they were heading back to the inn, and quickly stopped, taking ahold of Lightning's hand. Lightning stops, turning back to look at Noctis, her eyebrows raised.

 

"What is it?"

 

Come on Noctis, don't bail out now. You've come this far, you gotta go all the way. Don't waste time standing around, it's now or never.

With a laugh, Noctis lets go of Lightning's hand, instead shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

"Nothing I was just wondering..." he pauses, takes a deep breath, and continues, "do you wanna go grab a bite to eat with me? I'm feeling hungry right now." he finally asks, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder over to the other staircase that led to Hawker's Row, where most of the restaurants resides, as well as a few other shops along the way.

Turning completely towards the prince, Lightning crosses her arms.

"I thought Ignis was making dinner?" ah man.

"He is!" Noctis quickly responds.

"But I have a feeling he's going to try sneaking vegetables into my dinner, and I would rather not have to go through that tonight." which wasn't completely a lie.

Lightning knew of Noctis' extreme distaste towards vegetables, which wasn't good. He needed vegetables if he wanted to grow big and strong. Either way, they were already outside anyways, what's one stop gonna hurt?

Taking a deep breath and nodding, Lightning walks past Noctis, towards the direction of Hawker's Row.

"All right, let's go for it. Seedy's might still be open, and I'm craving some niblet hairballs right now."

Noctis could only stare in disbelief. Was it really that easy? Earlier, was he panicking for nothing? Lightning actually wanted to eat with him? His heart began to pound furiously in his chest.

It wasn't the fancy Banquet of the Lord like Prompto had suggested, but this was Lightning. Like he had said before, she wasn't into that kind of thing. But she was still willing to eat out with him.

"Noct?" snapping back to reality, Noctis looks up, seeing Lightning had stopped and turned to look back at him.

"Y-Yeah, I'm coming!" as soon as Lightning had turned her back, Noctis jumped into the air, raising his fist in victory before quickly going to catch up with her. If only Prompto was here to see this, no doubt he would be proud.

Prompto was proud, a large smile on his face as he looked on from behind the Cactuar statue in the plaza. What, did you actually think he was gonna sit still with Noctis out here facing his fears? Hell no!

"Look at him Gladio, I'm so proud." the blond whispers, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye. Beside him, Gladiolus nods, looking immensely impressed.

"Huh, looks like he had the guts to do it after all."

Beside him, Ignis also nods, arms crossed over his chest.

"I knew he could do it." then "Now can we head back? If I let the tomatoes boil for too long, they'll get immensely soggy."

" _If it helps, the tomatoes in our world actually taste quite good while they're soggy_." Hope speaks up over the com.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! If you feel like it, come say hello over on my Lightning blog @givelightningherharem. If you're interested in the Lightis event, check out @lightisdays2k to check out other peoples amazing works in honor of this precious ship! See ya later my dudes!!


End file.
